Now I Know, Don't Be Scared
|Premiera Polska = |Scenariusz = Susan Nirah Jaffe Dahvi Waller |Reżyseria = Larry Shaw |Gościnnie = Nathan Fillion - Adam Mayfair Kathryn Joosten - Karen McCluskey Kevin Rahm - Lee McDermott Tuc Watkins - Bob Hunter George Wyner }}'Now i Know, Don't Be Scared '''jest szóstym odcinkiem czwartego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 4 listopada 2007 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisała Susan Nirah Jaffe Dahvi Waller, a reżyserował Larry Shaw. Opis Mike przyznał się Susan, że jego ojciec żyje, ale przebywa w więzieniu. Lynette chce zdetronizować szkodnika, który jest w jej ogrodzie. Danielle po urodzeniu dziecka prosi swoją matkę, żeby zaopiekowała się dzieckiem. Gdy Carlos zrywa z Edie, ta w ramach zemsty, pokazuje Victorowi zdjęcia Gabrielle i Solisa razem. Streszczenie Podczas badań ginekologicznych Susan dowiaduje się, że ojciec Mike'a żyje. Jest zdziwiona, bo na początku ich znajomości Mike mówił coś przeciwnego. Susan nalega, aby się z nim spotkać. Mike protestuje, ale kiedy żona mówi mu, że jego ojciec może znać historię chorób w ich rodzinie, ulega. Lynette odkrywa, że jej posesję zaatakował opus. Tom i Stella ukrywali to przed nią, a synowie polubili. Lynette jest jednak niezadowolona i dzięki wsparciu Bree otrzymuje broń. Decyduje się wytępić szkodnika. Gabrielle postanawia rozstać się z mężem, ale ze względu na to, że jest on w pracy, czyni to przez pocztę telefoniczną! Wiadomość odsłuchuje jej teść i oferuje 1 milion dolarów za zaniechanie planów rozwodowych na 11 miesięcy, czyli do czasów następnych wyborów. Kiedy Gaby mówi o tym Carlosowi, ten zdradza jej, że ma na koncie 10 milionów dolarów. Gabrielle jest wniebowzięta do czasu, kiedy nie uświadamia sobie, że Carlos miał te pieniądze już w czasie ich małżeństwa i ukrywał podczas rozwodu. Uważa, że nie powinna mu ufać. On tymczasem wyprowadza się od Edie. Ta pyta go, czy robi to dla innej kobiety, na co on odpowiada przecząco. Bob i Lee organizują imprezę z okazji Halloween. W trakcie zapraszania Bree Lee spostrzega w oknie Danielle. Bree kłamie, że to Andrew, który przymierzał akurat kostium Cher. Po powrocie do domu Bree robi Danielle awanturę, w trakcie której zarzuca jej niedojrzałość. Susan jest zszokowana, kiedy dowiaduje się, że jej teść przebywa w więzieniu za morderstwo, które popełnił właściwie z błahego powodu. Przeprowadza z nim poważną rozmowę. Jest przerażona, kiedy radzi on jej uważać na Mike'a. Victor przyjeżdża do Gaby. Obiecuje, że teraz naprawdę jest gotów poświęcić wszystko, byleby tylko być z nią. Wyłącza się z życia politycznego i proponuje wspólny rejs. Gaby ulega. Przyjęcie u Boba i Lee rozkręca się. Pojawiają się też Mayfairowie: Katherine jako Maria Antonina i Adam jako Frankenstein. Lee nie szczędzi Katherine złośliwości. Przychodzą też m.in. Karen McCluskey w stroju wiedźmy, Julie w stroju wróżki, Andrew jako Cher oraz państwo Hodge jako paź i pastuszka. Nieoczekiwanie pojawia się też Danielle przebrana za własną matkę. Doskonale się bawi naśladując jej zachowanie. Bree chce ją przekonać do opuszczenia imprezy, kiedy nieoczekiwanie puszczają wody płodowe. Rodzina Hodge wpada w panikę i opuszcza przyjęcie. Wtajemniczają Adama w kulisy mistyfikacji, by ten pomógł przy porodzie. Szczęśliwie wszystko przebiega bez powikłań i Danielle rodzi zdrowego chłopczyka. Mistyfikację niemal odkrywają dzieci Toma i Lynette, lecz na widok noworodka w rękach Frankensteina uciekają. Lynette czai się, by zabić oposa. Tom chce ją zabrać na przyjęcie, ona jednak uważa, że musi bronić swojego domu. Zabija zwierzę. Wieczorem odwiedza ją jej lekarz ze wspaniałą wiadomością - pokonała raka! Lynette wychodzi na dwór i na widok zastrzelonego oposa czuje żal. Danielle mówi matce, że czuje się inaczej, niż podejrzewała. Sądziła, że będzie szczęśliwa, kiedy dojdzie do porodu, tymczasem ona czuje się bardzo źle w nowej sytuacji. Postanawia, że jej syn powinien być wychowywany jako syn Orsona i Bree. Edie odwiedza Victora. Pokazuje mu zdjęcia - dowód romansu Gabrielle i Carlosa. Obsada Przyjęcie Ten odcinek przyciągnął 18,6 miliona widzów w swojej oryginalnej amerykańskiej emisji. 13,8 miliona widzów oglądało ten odcinek w Wielkiej Brytanii, zajmując 2. miejsce w rankingu tygodniowym. Ciekawostki *Tytuł odcinka ''Now I Know, Don't Be Scared pochodzi z utworu I Know Things Now z musicalu Stephena Sondheima Into the Woods. *Scena między Edie i Gabrielle została wycięta z odcinka. Scena odbyła się na imprezie Halloween, gdzie oboje były ubrane w kocie kostiumy, i ostatecznie walczyły o Carlosa. *Scena wyjaśniająca, w jaki sposób Adam i Katherine zostali zaproszeni na Halloween została wycięta. *Ten odcinek oznacza ostatni występ Joy Lauren jako Danielle Van de Kamp w sezonie 4 i jako postać występująca regularnie. Scenarzyści napisali postać Danielle, która przenosi się na Florydę na studia. Jednak nadal jest uznawana przez resztę sezonu jako występująca regularnie. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 406. *Odcinek obejrzało 18,58 milionów ludzi. Błędy Gabrielle denerwuje się, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Carlos miał tajne konto bankowe, które trzymał przed nią w tajemnicy. Jednak Gabrielle wiedziała już o tym koncie. Dwa lata wcześniej w odcinku Come Back to Me znajduje dokumenty dotyczące konta bankowego na Kajmanach. Gabrielle używa tego jako szantażu przeciwko Carlosowi w Children Will Listen. Edie udowadnia, że jest to samo konto bankowe w Now You Know, kiedy wspomina, że znajduje się ono na Kajmanach. Nagrody *Felicity Huffman zgłosiła ten odcinek do rozważenia swojej pracy dla wybitnej głównej aktorki w serialu komediowym podczas 60. nagrody Emmy Primetime. *Joy Lauren zgłosiła ten odcinek w celu rozważenia swojej pracy dla wybitnej aktorki drugoplanowej w serialu komediowym podczas 60. nagród Emmy Primetime. Tytuły międzynarodowe *Czeski: Neboj se, já už to vím *Francuski: Ce qui ne nous tue pas ... *Francuski (Kanada): Face à ses craintes *Niemiecki: Angst *Hebrajski: עכשיו אני יודעת *Węgierski: Félelmek *Włoski: Ora lo so, non aver paura *Polski: Teraz już wiem, nie obawiaj się *Hiszpański: Ahora no te asustes *Grecki: Τώρα ξέρω, Μη φοβάσαι Galeria en:Now I Know, Don't Be Scared fr:4x06 ro:Sezonul 4/Episodul 06 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon czwarty